darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
504
Adam breaks out of jail. Synopsis Teaser : In the great house of Collinwood a frightened woman waits. She is hoping for a message to end the horrors in her imagination. Finding the world in chaos, she scarcely believes what has happened. Wishing she could deny reality, she feels its sharpness as she hungers for news of her daughter, who has been abducted, carried off by a powerful and half-crazed monster, carried to a hidden place, so well hidden that no one knows where Carolyn Stoddard is. No one knows if she is alive or dead. Elizabeth and Vicki wait by the phone hoping for news of Carolyn. Meanwhile, in the root cellar, Carolyn regains consciousness and finds herself alone. But when she tries the door, she can not open it. Act I At Collinwood, the phone rings. It is the Sheriff telling Elizabeth that the kidnapper has been caught, but they still don't know where Carolyn is. Elizabeth decides to go into town to demand the Sheriff releases the kidnapper, in the hopes he will lead them to Carolyn. Vicki talks her out of that, but Elizabeth still decides to go into town. Maybe she can talk to the kidnapper. Act II A sheriff's deputy takes Elizabeth and Vicki to Adam's cell. But the deputy seems to enjoy taunting the man, and Elizabeth tells the deputy to stop or she will report him to the Sheriff. Elizabeth talks to Adam calmly, even calling him Adam, and asks him to tell her where Carolyn is. But Adam clearly is unable to speak. Vicki says his expression seems to be one of pity, of wanting to help, but he can't. Elizabeth and Vicki leave. Act III In the Collinwood drawing room, Elizabeth tells Vicki that she thinks Barnabas knows more about Adam than he is willing to admit. She mentions how when she first saw Adam, he said Barnabas' name. She also mentions how the other day, Willie Loomis brought her a note from Barnabas, saying Barnabas was going on a trip to England, and that he was expecting a nephew, Adam Collins, to visit. But Barnabas never went to England, and now this monster named Adam shows up. While they are talking Cassandra enters the foyer and overhears part of the conversation. She enters the drawing room and offers to help in any way she can. She convinces Elizabeth to go upstairs to rest. Once alone with Vicki, Cassandra asks her why she seems so hostile towards her. Vicki admits that she looks like someone she once knew, but Cassandra insists she is not that woman, whoever she was. She just wants to be accepted by the family. She runs out of the drawing room in tears, but the tears are fake, Once out of sight of Vicki, she looks back and smiles. Act IV Later, Elizabeth returns to the drawing room, unable to sleep. Vicki tells her she might have misjudged Cassandra. But Elizabeth tells her that she doesn't trust Cassandra either, though she doesn't know why. At the jail, the deputy again taunts Adam, pointing his gun at him. He enters Adam's cell, and starts hitting him with his billy club. But Adam fights back. A deputy in the front office hears the scuffle and comes back to the jail, and finds the deputy unconscious on the floor and Adam gone. Adam escaped by bending the bars on the cell window. Memorable quotes : Cassandra: (to Victoria) You don't like me. You don't have to deny it! I can tell, and there's got to be a reason for it! What is it? Do I resemble someone, remind you of someone you don't like? ---- : Cassandra: Well I'm not that person... and it isn't fair! I'm only a woman who... who loves her husband and wants to be accepted by the family and... Oh, what's the use? What's the use?! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Robert Rodan as Adam * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Clifford Pellow as Deputy * James Shannon as Policeman (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First episode directed by Jack Sullivan. He will be credited as Sean Dhu Sullivan from 553. * The jail cell in which Adam is held appears to be a redress of the set where Victoria was held during her witchcraft trial in the year 1796. * Sets used in this episode are the Jail Cell and Collinwood foyer and drawing room. * Alexandra Moltke returns to the cast after an absence of 14 episodes. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Strange man. x3 * TIMELINE: It was the "other day" when Willie brought Elizabeth the note from Barnabas to tell her he was going away (occurred in 485). Bloopers and continuity errors * As Carolyn ponders her situation, the music cue for the next scene with Adam begins to play and then stops suddenly. * A loud banging noise can be heard offstage as Cassandra asks if there's been any news of Carolyn. * In Act III, Elizabeth and Vicki are in the foyer of Collinwood, and Liz tells Vicki she has something to tell her in private. In the background, the door under the stairs opens and closes. * When the deputy goes to open Adam's cell, the door starts to open before he has turned the key in the lock. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 504 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 504 - The LadykillerCategory:Dark Shadows episodes